Opening Night
by QuidnamInferorum
Summary: The reader has to deal with not only their play opening, but the fact that Sam Winchester is coming to see her perform. High School!AU.


This was written for elroymarvelous, whose play is opening today and needed a bit of a pick-me-up. Only for her would I try and fail at writing Sam.

Also available on my tumblr! post/154226423214/opening-night

* * *

She was going to nail this. She so had this.

 _Oh, I so don't have this._

The entire last week had been spent in tech and dress rehearsals, every free moment after school spent on this play.

It was going to be fine, though.

Or it would've been, if _he_ hadn't ruined any chance of that.

Sam Winchester had come up to her yesterday morning. The same Sam Winchester she'd had a crush on all year. His dumb dimpled smile spread across his face as he waved to her and made her lose her ability to think coherently. "Morning!" he shouted as he ran to catch up to her.

"H-Hey, morning!" She smiled warmly, trying to remember how to sound like a normal human being.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

She shook her head, beaming.

Sam turned back to his older brother, Dean. The older Winchester was just locking up the car he had driven them both to school in and, when he looked up and saw Sam standing with Y/N, he grinned like the cat who got the canary. "Catch you later, Sammy!" He called out, a slight teasing tone to his voice, though she couldn't understand why. Dean then turned his attention to his girlfriend, who had chosen that moment to run up and crash her lips to his. That was also the moment that Y/N realized that her new friend who did tech on the play was dating her crush's older brother and this was important information, why hadn't she shared that?!

Y/N turned back to Sam, who was rolling his hazel eyes. "Those two…" he groaned. He turned back to her and shrugged. "C'mon, we'll be late for class."

She chuckled. "They're that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

She gave a real laugh at that, some of the nerves at standing next to him dissipating. When she calmed down, she looked up at Sam and found him smiling softly down at her. She was going to ask what he was smiling at when she instead yawned.

His brow furrowed. "You alright?"

"'m fine," she shrugged. "This play's just takin' so much out of me."

"You're in the play?"

She nodded, excitement beginning to fill her. "Yeah, I am! I mean, it's a lot of hard work, but it's awesome. We're just getting close to opening, so we're all working extra hard with the rehearsals and everything."

"That's right, you open Friday, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well, now that I know _you're_ in it," he smiled. "I'll definitely have to go."

Her cheeks burst into flame. "I, uh, I mean, you can if you want. You don't have to, though."

"No, it looks interesting, honestly. I just thought that Y/F/N was doing tech and I'd have to deal with her and Dean all night if I went, so I wasn't paying much attention."

"Well…" She blushed, her eyes darting to the floor. "If you can handle them, we'd love to have you."

And that was how Y/N came to be standing in the wings of her school's stage. She was hiding just behind the curtain, her eyes scanning the crowd, desperate to know if Sam had made it.

"How's it looking out there?"

Y/N whipped around to see Y/F/N standing on her tiptoes behind her and staring out into the crowd as well. Y/N shrugged and turned back. "Crowded."

"Awesome. So no pressure, then."

Y/N laughed, her Y/E/C eyes searching the crowd once more. There, in the third row, sat the two Winchester brothers. She only found them because Dean was waving at Y/F/N, who was still standing behind her.

"Oh, hey, he brought Sam," Y/F/N mused. "He didn't seem all that interested before."

Y/N felt her cheeks heat up, but said nothing.

Y/F/N patted Y/N on the shoulder. "C'mon, you need to get ready, and I need to get out of your way."

* * *

The show went off without a hitch. Honestly, after her first scene, she had been able to ignore the fact that Sam was in the audience. She just let herself go and just enjoyed her time on stage, throwing herself into her character.

And when the show was over, and they all went out for their bows, that was the next time she really saw Sam Winchester.

Even though everyone was standing, he still towered over everyone around him. He was smiling brightly and clapping harder than anyone.

She knew she must've looked like a moron, what with the giant, dreamy smile that had made its home on her cheeks, but she didn't care.

When all was said and done, and she came out to thank her friends and family for showing up and supporting her, she caught Sam once again out of the corner of her eye. She finished talking with them before running over to see him. "Hey!"

His cheeks dimpled when he saw her come over. "Hey! I was hoping I'd get to see you!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course. You were awesome up there."

Her face was going to permanently turn red at this point. "Thanks," she mumbled. "Did you…did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was really good." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean, everyone was really good."

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear that," she said awkwardly.

They stood there for a moment, silence hanging between them.

Finally, Sam sighed heavily and reached out slowly for her. He gave her plenty of warning and time to pull away, but he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "You were…" he started, his face turning red. "You were amazing. I-I mean, not that you're not _always_ amazing, but…"

Y/N nearly started vibrating with happiness. "Thanks."

He finally locked eyes with her, his hazel burning into her. "I know you're busy this weekend, but maybe _next_ weekend…would you mind going out with me–?"

"YES!" She clapped her free hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Sam's eyes mirrored hers. Then a giant smile that brought out his adorable dimples spread. "Great!" he nearly shouted. Then he coughed and lowered his voice a bit. "Great. That's…that's great!"

They quickly discussed details, stuttering and blushing the entire time, before Dean came up. "Hey, c'mon, we should get back before Mom worries."

Sam nodded before turning back to Y/N. "I'll, uh, I'll see you Monday, okay?"

She nodded. "Have a good weekend!"

"Break a leg," he waved as he walked away.

Just as she turned to go freak out with her friends, she heard Dean's deep voice ask his brother, "So? You finally ask her out?"

"Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
